Camalot
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: Merlin and Gwen (his sister) gain sactuary from Uther, away from their father. Uther takes them in but regrets as years later Merlin falls in love with Arthur's sister and Arthur with Gwen while Mordred and Morgana get married and plan their revenge for their parents deaths, that Uther took part in, The victim of the revenge - Arthur. Merlin must save him and his family.
1. The marriage of Uther and Igraine

Kingly – Chapter 1: The marriage of Uther and Igraine.

Silently a woman stared at her reflection in the mirror, in her chamber as she got ready for one of the biggest moments of her life. She had long, light blonde hair, pale blue eyes and soft white skin. She wore a dress made of the finest white silk with gold embroidery over it. Around her neck she wore a modest gold necklace with an opal in it, a gift from her future husband.

"Madam it's time," her maid informed her disdainfully, walking in to the room as she stared at the mirror. The maid had just been assigned to her, however she had difficulty removing her personal feelings because she judged her as she would her lady's late husband.

"Of course," she smiled. Acting like she was happy and not at all nervous was something she was very good at. A lot was hanging on this wedding so she couldn't afford for something to go wrong. "I would hate to keep him waiting."

"Of course my lady."

The maid walked behind her to lift up the train of her dress as she took a deep breath. Quietly they walked to the great throne room so she could get married to a King.

She knelt in front of the King, hardly daring to breathe. She knew that the people's faith in this marriage hung by a thread. They despised her late husband Cornwall de Bois, one of the King's many enemies, as he had killed many of their own in the war that would end because of this marriage, if everything ran smoothly today. If she had been in their place she would hate her too. This marriage had to go right she thought desperately as the crowd watch silently.

"As King of Camelot I crown you Igraine Pendragon, Queen of Camelot." She rose, and stood beside the man who killed late husband, now her king and her husband, Uther Pendragon.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" One of the servants yelled out. After a moment's pause, everyone else in the throne room joined in the chant. Igraine sighed to herself silently.

Both of them knew that the people's support meant everything and where uncertain as to whether they would get it but their love for their King won over. For dispute his ruthlessness he did care for his people and they knew that and they knew that he would do anything to protect them.

She looked over to the side of the room where two children were in the arms of their wet nurses. One was her one was her six month old son, Mordred, the other Uther's five month old daughter Morgana.

She feared for Mordred as he was hers and Cornwall's son and it didn't help matters that he looked like his father. He had his father's golden skin, his black eyes and his black hair, the complete opposite of his mother. She knew that Uther would protect her, but she wasn't sure if he would protect her son.

Unconsciously her hand slipped to her stomach. No if he wanted his unborn children to be raised in Camelot he would make sure that Mordred was protected, as he made sure Morgana was protected.

Morgana's mother was a serving girl that he had an affair with during his marriage to his previous wife who died 11 months previously. The serving girl killed her in hopes that Uther would marry her because she was having his child. She didn't count on his feelings to his previous wife who was unable to carry a child to full term, so instead he tossed her in a dungeon to the birth of the child and then had her executed. Nobody but a trusted few knew that Morgana was his daughter and he planned to keep it like that, for he loved Morgana with all his heart. As much as he was capable of loving anyone. Everyone believed that he took mercy on the poor girl and now she was his ward as far as the people of Camelot where concerned. Luckily she had her mother's golden brown skin, her black hair and her green eyes, and not Uther's blonde hair, blue eyes and golden skin.

She hoped through that this wasn't a mistake, this marriage, because she feared what would happen to her unborn children if Morgana and Mordred ever discovered the truth about how their dead parent died. She knew in her heart that if she was them and found out Uther was the cause of their deaths she would take it out on the unborn children. Their unborn brother and sister they were told by a magician in the court. The twins were already Uther's pride and joy.

Uther glanced over at her, smiling and she smiled back. No everything would turn out right. She had to believe that because she had faith that Mordred would be his mother's son, not his father's and the Morgana would be her father's daughter, not her mother's.

How wrong, and right, she turned out to be.


	2. nine months later

_**I don't own or have any rights to characters from merlin.**_

Chapter two: nine months later

Nine months later a young woman came to the castle seeking a private audience with the King and Queen.

The woman's name was Hunith and she was the daughter of King Sirius, wife to King Balinor.

"Please you must help me. My children are not safe. My husband wished to get rid of them and me, so he can marry you daughter once she is old enough. Please let them have sanctuary here," she begged them.

"Why did you come here, to my kingdom?" Uther demanded, shaking off Igraine's hand on his arm.

"Because my father will ally himself with you if you do," she replied, looking at him.

Uther pondered over this. Sirius's alliance with himself would certainly come in use to Uther in the future with things with King Oden turned south.

"We shall do this no matter what my friend," Igraine said finally, ignoring Uther's glare. Igraine and Hunith had been the best of friends growing up and Igraine knew that was part of the reason she had come here, asking for sanctuary for her children.

"Where are the children?" Uther asked, turning to look at Hunith.

"Outside the door, with their nurse."

"How many children?"

"Two, a boy, Merlin and a girl, Guinevere. They are the same age as your own twins."

"They shall be companions then," Igraine stated.

"Through they will of course, time to time, have to do servant work while they are here," Uther warned, "but I will allow Merlin to join the knights of Camelot."

Hunith bowed her head, "thank you."


	3. Eighteen years later……

_**I don't own or have any rights to characters from merlin.**_

Kingly – Chapter 2: Eighteen years later….

Clash!

Two young men stood in the middle of a field, facing each, swords in their hands as they circled one another. Both were breathing heavily as they eyed the other off.

Suddenly one started laughing, taking off his helm, the sun light gleaming off his blonde hair.

"Ok then, evenly matched I guess, for the moment," he laughed as the other took off his helm too, unamused.

"We shall see little brother, we shall see," he replied, his dark hair gleaming in the sunlight as well. The two brothers often practised here together, unable to beat the other they were that well matched in skill and strength.

Another young man came running up to them, out of breathe.

"Good you're both here. Mordred," he turned to the dark haired youth. "The king is waiting for you in his chambers. He wants to discuss something about the feast for your mother."

"Does my father want me for anything?" The blonde hair youth asked, as Mordred walked away.

"No he just found out about how you talked me and some of the knights to a night out in the town and charged him for it. He isn't happy," he warned his friend, noting that his blue eyes where sparkling with mischief. He hid his own smile. He had a surprise for his friend as well. All the knights did.

The blonde haired youth grinned. "Just don't tell your sister or I am dead meat. She already thinks I am a bad influence."

"Don't worry Arthur. Your father will kill you before my sister will. Besides, she no longer thinks you are a bad influence, she knows you are. You have Morgana and Elaine to thank for that. They tell her so all the time in the letters they make me send her."

As they were talking a red haired knight, a black haired knight, a light brown sandy haired knight, a brown haired knight and a knight wearing their helm, unlike the other four, walked over to them.

"So this is new person who wishes to join my knights Merlin?" Arthur enquired, already forgetting their conversation as he watched them walk over to him and Merlin, studying the newcomer.

This third person was short, but lean, like a woman, but he knew it couldn't be. Women weren't allowed to fight. Uther's decree after Arthur's mother died, slaughtered in a war when Arthur was five. Through women still fought, they did so in secret. Something Uther was aware of but turned a blind eye too. One of the few things that he would actually turn a blind eye too but only because of Morgana.

The newcomer stood in front of Arthur, bowed then took their place in front of him, holding their sword up, already to fight him.

Arthur's grin turned cocky, once again sure that he would win; dispute having already been practising with Mordred all morning. He was one of the best around and very few had even the slightest chance of even lasting a minute against him. He took his place and they circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Does he know who this so called newcomer is?" the red haired knight asked, as Arthur and the newcomer continued to circle on another.

Merlin shook his head, allowing himself a small grin as he stood at the edge of practise field with the rest of the knights. "Of course not but if he felt so inclined to use that thing between his ears he calls a brain he could figure it out."

The black haired knight laughed. "You know that will never happen."

Merlin shrugged. "Very true Gwaine, but many say that about yourself as well and occasionally you do surprise us by using it."

Gwaine's replied was stopped as the newcomer made their move, causing Arthur to deflect the blow on his shield. Automatically Arthur returned the blow, causing the newcomer to take step back because of the force of his blow.

Arthur pressed forward, making the newcomer retreat under the force of his blows, but he noticed that the newcomer wasn't even breaking a sweat, easily defecting his blows despite the strength he was using, content in allowing him to wear himself out.

Arthur automatically changed tactic, pressing forward so their swords where right in between them. The newcomer pushed him away, causing Arthur to tumble on the ground as his foot slipped on a patch of wet grass.

He watched as the newcomer walked over to him, their sword making small circles as the newcomer advanced. He knew only six other people who did that in the whole kingdom. He was the one who taught them that, and five of them where currently watching them.

Arthur lunged up landing a blow that sent the sword flying out of the newcomer's hand.

"So any of you planning on telling me that I taught this so called newcomer?" Arthur called out to the others as they walked over to them as he took off his helm.

"Of course not Arthur," the sandy haired knight replied.

"Are you going to take off your helm _old friend_?" Merlin asked and the way he said old friend confirmed Arthur's suspicion of who it was.

"Don't you think we should head inside, Morgana has training now and I have no intention of getting on her bad side," the brown haired knight interjected. "She's already cranky she didn't get to out on patrol with us yesterday."

"Of course Percival," Merlin said nodding.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You can set up lunch in the room opposite my room Merlin."

Merlin bowed.

"Of course your highness," he replied grinning and took off before Arthur could say anything else.

Arthur turned back to his opponent but they had already taken off.

Arthur with Merlin and the other four knights sat around the round table in the room Merlin had set up for lunch, waiting for their friend.

The doors opened and a young girl, Merlin's twin sister walked in. She had light brown skin, long black hair and kind brown eyes with a lean, slim body, small pink lips that smiled at them all and she was as tall as her brother. The only thing they had in common was the fact they looked similar, had dark hair and brown eyes. For he had brown eyes and light skin, taking after their father Balinor, king of Gwynedd, Arthur's brother-in-law, as she took after their mother Hunith, a serving girl he seduced then turned his back on, well at least that's what he told everyone she was. Really she was his wife, daughter of King Sirius.

Unconsciously she straightened her plain light pink dress as Arthur stared at her in surprise. It had been six years since he had last seen her and she was more beautiful than he remembered.

Remembering himself he stood up, a fraction of a second after everyone else, something they all noticed but decided not to comment on, for the moment.

"You look more lovely then ever Guinevere," Arthur said after they all sat down, Gwen sitting beside him.

"And you Arthur are a silver tongued flatter," she replied smiling at him. "Convinced my brother to do anything stupid lately?"

Arthur smiled. "In my defence, it isn't hard and I do believe Gwaine was the one who gave me the idea dear Gwen."

Gwen laughed, causing Arthur's heart to flatter in his chest. "Well I must admit that is true, but you must admit you have always had a huge influence over my brother. Though you should know not to listen to Gwaine," she added on looking over at the knight who just grinned at her. After all they all knew what Gwaine was like. He could convince a nun to swear and then sleep with him.

Arthur shrugged. "And Merlin has a huge influence on me, but don't tell him that, he might get a bigger head. And I promise not to listen to Gwaine in the future."

"Might? I don't believe my brother's head could get bigger." She smiled content to just be able to talk to Arthur whom she had always loved.

Merlin watched as his sister and Arthur got caught up and he smiled into his cup as Kay elbowed him, as Gwen and Arthur continued to be oblivious to the others in the room.

_**SpiritFeather19524**_

_**Arthur, Gwen – WE WERE NOT OBLIVIOUS TO THE OTHERS!**_

_**Leon – sorry you kind of were my friends.**_

_**Merlin – through at least SpiritFeather19524 mentioned them, she left you out Leon.**_

_**SpiritFeather19524 – No I didn't, he's the sandy haired knight, duh. I just didn't mention his name.**_

_**Kay – can we get back to the story? I don't want to see Gwen and Arthur kill SpiritFeather19524.**_

_**SpiritFeather19524 – Thanks Kay. ON WITH THE STORY!**_


	4. Elaine and the trip

Kingly – Chapter 3 – Elaine and the trip

_**I don't own or have any rights to characters from merlin.**_

"No I am not going to some unknown destination with you!"

Arthur smiled at the tall blonde girl as she glared up at him, knowing he could change her mind.

"Come on sister it will be fun and it's only unknown to you," he responded.

"But it could be dangerous," she replied. Through they were twins she was the sensible one of them, but like now, he choose to ignore her, choosing to be rebellious like always.

Arthur shrugged. "Fine then sister you stay here than. You can do your embroidery with Morgana and listen about her upcoming vows to Mordred," he answered carelessly hiding a grin. She hated embroidery with a passion. She had gone to one lesson when she was nine and lasted ten minutes before she started throwing everything around because she was that bored. Arthur, Merlin, Percival and Gwaine had to remove her from the room because Uther was afraid she would destroy everyone else's embroidery work, which of course she did anyway before they could stop her.

She glared at him. "I don't do embroidery not matter what father wishes to tell everyone," she snapped at him causing him to hold up his hands in front of him.

"Then come with us Elaine, and prove it. Merlin is coming," he added with a knowing smirk, stepping to one side as she tried to punch him.

"Shut up," she hissed at him, looking around the empty room nervously.

Merlin had been courting her in private for the last three and a half years much to Uther's displeasure but nothing he could do, short of banishing or killing Merlin was going to keep Elaine from seeing him. He had tried to banish Merlin five times but each time Arthur stepped in, using the fact he was the only male heir to the throne to make Uther change his mind and the fact he had promised sanctuary to them.

"Oh relax no one is around to hear," he said, going over to the table and pouring them both a drink then handed one glass to his sister. "Will you come with sister, please?"

"Only if you never mention embroidery again or anything father tries to make me do."

Arthur allowed his grin to show. "Brilliant, we leave tomorrow at sunrise. Merlin got one of the serving girls to pack for you earlier."

"You planned this didn't you? You know that I would eventually agree to go. You tricked me." Once again Elaine glared at her twin. Arthur didn't flinch, it had creased to scare him some time ago.

Arthur nodded. "Of course but if it makes you feel better Merlin, Gwen, Gwaine and Percival all gave me the idea to mention embroidery. Besides we both knew I would talk you into coming. Don't I always sister?" he replied, but she choose to ignore him. She knew at the beginning of the conversation she would no doubt she would end up agreeing because Arthur had a way of convincing people to do anything. She knew that was one of the many reasons he would make a great king one day.

Quietly a group of eight people rode single file down a track in the forest. Arthur in the lead, with Merlin bringing up the rear with Gwen and Elaine in the middle.

Silently they went downhill to a small waterfall that was surrounded by trees and bushes in full bloom, where Arthur decided would be a perfect place to set up camp.

Quietly Elaine and Gwen went to get firewood as Arthur set up sentry duty, setting Gwaine and Tristan to do the first shift, then Gwen and Kay, then Percival and Elaine than Merlin and himself taking the last shift.

"So do you even know what you are doing?" Merlin asked Arthur as they feed and watered the horses that were tied up for the night.

Arthur grinned. "Of course not. I was told by one of my sisters to ride to a certain spot because they have some surprise for Elaine, Guinevere, you and I. Do not ask me what it is because I do not know." He looked over to where Percival and Kay where sitting, having successfully started a fire which Elaine and Gwen where using to cook dinner on, with Merlin's supplies, then over at Gwaine and Tristan who were barely visible at the top of the water fall.

"You think that they know something that we don't," Merlin said, voicing Arthur's thoughts out loud. The two had a knack of voicing the other's thoughts, something that was a gift and a curse at times.

Arthur nodded. "I know they know something Merlin. One of my sisters told them all what was happening. I walked in on them all huddled around a table whispering yesterday and they went quiet the moment they heard the door opening and saw it was me."

Merlin finished feeding the last horse, and then he turned around to face Arthur, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well I suppose that we will find out eventually I suppose."

Arthur looked at him in disbelief. "Don't you what to know where we are heading?"

"I was never going to know and anyway you hardly ever tell me where we are heading to begin with on any trip we take so I am actually used to it," Merlin shot back as they slowly walked back.

Arthur snorted. "Rubbish. I tell you all the time."

"Name once when you actually did."

"Last month when we went to visit my sister and her husband."

"Only because Elaine insisted."

Arthur looked at him sidewards. "When we went to the wedding last year."

"Already knew about it before hand."

Arthur remained quiet, unable to think of any times when he had actually told Merlin where they were going when someone had not told him to tell Merlin or when Merlin already knew where they were heading.

"Arthur and Merlin I need the two of you take over for Gwaine and Tristan so they can come and eat dinner," Elaine ordered not looking up at the two of them as they grabbed their own bowls of stew and a slice of bread off her.

"What if we decided not to?" Merlin enquired.

"Then Guinevere and I will go back to the castle and Arthur's surprise will be ruined."

Arthur and Merlin shared a look, no words needed to be spoken the bond that strong between the two best friends.

"Let's go," Arthur replied to Merlin's unasked question.

Together the two of them relieved Gwaine and Tristan.

"So Merlin how are you and my sister going?"

"Fine," Merlin answered slowly. "Why what did she say?"

"Nothing, but there is something I should tell you."

Merlin just looked at him, knowing that eventually Arthur would tell him more.

"Well my father's feast he is throwing a feast in two months' time he is, well, he is going to use is it as a chance to get Elaine and I engaged. _Whether_ we agree with it or not."

Merlin stared at Arthur in shock. "How long have you know about this? Does Elaine know?"

Arthur grimaced at the pain in his friend's voice. He didn't want to be the one to cause Merlin, who was like a brother to him, pain but he hadn't been able to stop his father once he got this idea in his head. "I have known since the day Guinevere came back. He planned in that night and no Elaine has no idea."

Merlin was silence for a while trying to get to terms with this.

"How could you not tell me Arthur? I thought we are friends, family even," he said at a length.

"We are friends Merlin and you are more of a brother to me than Mordred. I have been trying my best to make this not happen but my father had rebuffed almost all my attempts."

"Almost?" Merlin was suddenly hopeful through he tried to be.

"I think I have a way around it for Elaine at least but I will need to talk to her about it. I fear she will not like it very much."

"Thank you Arthur," Merlin replied thoughtfully.

Both remained lost in thought until Gwaine and Tristan relieved them again.

As they walked back Arthur spoke.

"Have you anything to give my sister for her birthday?" he asked casually.

Merlin stopped in his tracks hitting his head with his palm. "No I left her present at the castle with Owain."

Arthur grinned. "Well I might be able to help with that," and he held out a gold ring engraved with tiny rubies and diamonds.

Merlin stared at it in the dim light. "How did you get this?" he asked, picking it up out of Arthur's out stretched hand.

"Guinevere gave it to me. She told me about it in a letter she sent me ages ago. She convinced Owain to not give you the present you entrusted to him. Instead we thought this would be more appropriate seeing as I know the two of you have talked of marriage in the past."

"How is that going to help? Uther won't let us," Merlin retorted bitterly. Through Merlin was a knight of Camelot, he was still treated like was a member of the household by Uther.

"Well first let us see if my plan shall work. Propose to her Merlin." He held out a golden necklace with a large rose pendant that was also covered in tiny rubies and diamonds. He turned it over to open a small compartment, big enough for the ring to go in.

"She can place the ring in here and can wear it always, which will not seem all that odd once people see me give it to her for her birthday at your father's palace. She can wear the ring until we met up with my father and my plan falls together. Only until then will it have to remain hidden."

Merlin stared in wonder. "You really have thought of everything haven't you?"

Arthur grinned. "Of course, but to be fair Guinevere helped me."

"Thank you Arthur," Merlin replied holding out his hand which Arthur grasped.

"Anytime. I know that is the situation was reversed that you would do the same for me."

"In a heartbeat through it would depend on the girl of course." Merlin grinned. "You are my future king after all."

He laughed as Arthur groaned at the thought of one day being king.

Being prince was bad enough. People expected him to be just, noble, well-mannered and a whole list of things that he Arthur just did not want to be, now anyway. This was a time for him to rebel, to find who he was so he wouldn't become lost in who he was meant to become; his father much to his horror. Uther was blinded by his hatred, for what Arthur was never sure of but knew it had spread to almost every aspect of his life, even affecting his relationships with his children and his people. That would not be Arthur, so he tried to be himself and show the people he cared about them, cared about Camelot. Luckily he had his knights backing him up. Something they would always do no matter what because, dispute Arthur's ignorance on the matter, they would follow him to hell and back if he asked, something he would realise in the years to come.

As they all went to sleep Arthur smiled as he thought of the fact that his best friend and sister where getting engaged.

_**SpiritFeather19524 – well I hope everyone likes this chapter kind of nervous about everyone reading it.**_

_**Gwen – its fine I'm sure everyone will love it.**_

_**Elaine – WHAT? ARTHUR WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT FATHERS PLANS?**_

_**Arthur- because I have an idea of how to get around it, a brilliant idea might I add.**_

_**Merlin - *coughs* sure Arthur, whatever you need to tell yourself to get asleep at night.*coughs prat***_

_**Elaine – SpiritFeather19524 you better fix this *glares***_

_**Arthur – I heard that Merlin.**_

_**SpiritFeather19524 – getting right on with that your highness.**_

_**Gwen - *sighs* ignore them you are doing fine.**_

_**SpiritFeather19524 – Thanks Gwen**_

_**Arthur, Elaine, Merlin – GET ON WITH IT!**_

_**SpiritFeather19524 – on it now *coughs prats***_

_**Arthur, Elaine, Merlin – WE HEARD THAT!**_

_**SpiritFeather19524 - *screams and runs away***_


	5. surprise

_**I don't own or have any rights to characters from merlin.**_

Kingly – Chapter four: surprise

About half way in the morning Arthur stopped without warning and looked around.

"What are you looking for Arthur?" Elaine demanded as he just sat there on his horse.

The clearing they had stopped in was near a waterfall. They could all hear it off in the distance and they saw the signs in how moss clung to the trees and boulders in their otherwise uninteresting clearing.

"Everyone off their horse," Gwaine ordered as he, Tristan, Kay and Percival started to dismount.

Without looking at each other Arthur and Merlin followed, then turned to help the Gwen and Elaine down through both knew that neither lady needed their help. They were better on the horse than half of Arthur's knights. Actually better than ninety precent of his knights.

"Now close your eyes," Kay instructed.

"Why should we go that?" Elaine demanded, automatically balking at the thought of taking an order from someone. A trait both she and Arthur shared.

"Because it's part of the surprise princess. Even Arthur has to. He only knew to take you to this spot and that was all we told him."

Elaine turned on Arthur. "So this wasn't even your idea to begin with?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, one of _your_ sisters planned this not me."

"So why are they," she gestured to the knights ignoring the fact he was trying to bait her, "in on it?"

"Because someone had to blind fold you till we got to the spot," Tristan replied before Arthur had a chance to speak.

Arthur looked smugly at his sister. "See."

Elaine rolled her eyes but choose not to answer him. One of Arthur's favourite sports was Elaine baiting; his other was Merlin baiting which most of the knight joined.

Gwen moved up and lightly touched Elaine on the arm. "Come on it cannot be that bad if one of your sisters' thought of it." She gestured towards Arthur, Merlin and the other knights. "If one of them had thought of it I would be doubtful but they did not so we should be safe," she smiled reassuring at her.

Elaine smiled back. Just as Merlin and Arthur were best friends she and Gwen were best friends as well. In fact she had often accompanied Merlin on his visits to Gwen over the years, through Arthur had always been forbidden to do so by Uther, who knew, even if they did not, about the feelings Arthur and Gwen had for one another.

"True," she turned to Kay. "Ok blindfold us."

Very carefully Gwaine, Tristan, Kay and Perceval place a blindfold over their eyes, than very carefully lead them to the sight of the surprise.

After walking what Merlin estimated to be a mile they stopped and the blind folds were taken off.

"SURPRISE!"

All of Arthur's regiment and their families, as well as his siblings had gathered in a large clearing that was set up with food and drink as servants stood in the shadow of the tree line, waiting until they were called upon.

Arthur, Elaine, Merlin and Gwen all smiled as their friends came to embrace them and wished them a happy birthday and even the servants came to wish them a happy birthday as they loved all of them, especially Arthur who stood up often to Uther on behalf of them.

"Do you like your surprise?" Anna, one of Arthur's sisters asked as she embraced her brother.

"Only because you are here sister," he answered, smiling cockily.

"As always you are full of yourself big brother," Morgan, another sister interjected before Anna could say anything.

Anna was born eleven months after Arthur and Elaine, and was married to Balinor, Merlin's and Gwen's father. Morgan, or Morgan le Fay as she was more commonly known in Camelot, was two years younger than Arthur and Elaine, and she was married to King Urien. She had just given birth to a son, Yvain. She had a twin, Morgawse, who was married to Urien's brother Lot. Lastly there was Blasine, who was three years younger than Arthur and Elaine, born about a month before Igraine's death. She had just married King Neutres of Garlot a month ago. Something both Arthur and Elaine were still differed with their father about. They thought that at fifteen she was too young to be so far away from her siblings. Through they also felt that at sixteen Morgan was too young to be a mother.

"We have presents," Blasine said as Arthur put his arm around her shoulders. Blasine was spoilt by all her siblings because Uther had not time for her since Igraine's death. He blamed her but why was a mystery to them all. The only one did he had ever had any time for Arthur and even that wasn't much.

"Are we allowed to see them?" Elaine asked as Merlin and Gwen had finally gotten a chance to say hello to Anna, Morgan, Blasine, Morgawse and Blasine, who stayed next to Arthur.

Morgan held out four daggers that had been engraved with tiny rubies and topazes and ancient words of power. "I convinced Urien to give these up from his collection," she explained as they saw his royal seal at the bottom. "I reminded him that Camelot was very powerful and not to be angered. Besides he is just so in love with Yvain; has been since he was born that he would agree to anything at the moment," she added smiling. She and Morgawse were the only the only two happy with their marriages. Through made for alliances they had found love with their partners who were young rulers, only two years older than them.

Morgawse held out four rings. Two large gold ones engraved with patterns for Arthur and Merlin who then proceeded to place them on their middle fingers on their right hands. There were also two gold smaller ones that had tiny diamonds on them for Elaine and Gwen. They placed them on their middle fingers on their right hands as well. Arthur's and Elaine's were a better quality but all four were special to the owners.

Blasine smiled. "Mine is at Camelot. I bought you all a horse each."

"Thanks you," Elaine said softly speaking for them all.

"What no presents Anna?" Arthur asked grinning.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Balinor thinks because we are hosting your party we shouldn't have to get you anything. So I got Merlin a sword, a necklace for both Elaine and Gwen and for brother something for the future perhaps." She gestured to the side and a servant rushed forward, holding out a map and she pointed to the middle of Camelot where an old castle was drawn. "Do you know where that is big brother?"

"Of course I know where that is sister. It's Avalon," he replied confused.

"No brother that's what the lake is called next to it, this is the future court of Camelot. I have gotten father to get people to start restoring it," she smiled.

"What is wrong with the castle now?" Gwaine asked coming up to the group.

"It is on the edge of Camelot. Arthur is already the heart of Camelot so he should be located at the heart of Camelot."

Arthur just stood there speechless. "I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. It's perfect. I always through that would be the best place to be."

Anna smiled. "Of course brother. That's why I choose it. I know how much you have always loved our trips there and I remember you once telling me that you thought it should be restored."

Arthur smiled hugely as they all talked about small things then he looked over at Merlin and nodded off to the forest. Merlin smiled then he whispered into Elaine's ear and they walked off into the forest.

"Now if you excuse me sisters I need to talk to Anna and Gwen for a moment," Arthur said suddenly and without waiting for an answer he walked off when them rushing to follow him.

Arthur walked a little into the forest and he looked around once they stopped walking making sure that nobody had followed them.

"Now I know that this is going to land me in hot water and I am more than willing to take the blame for the whole thing but I need your help organising my idea. Are the two of you willing to help me?"

Anna and Gwen shared a look between them.

"Depends on what you are planning brother?" Anna replied slowly as she looked at Arthur thoughtfully. There was this certain way Arthur got when he was onto something big. He got this look in his eyes and he continually rubbed his hands together. The second of the two only happened when he was nervous about the reaction of the people he was talking to. He was use to speaking to large groups of people at a time but around Elaine, Merlin, Gwen, his sisters, Percival, Gwaine and Leon did he ever get nervous because he respected and valued their opinions and they were the people who had always commanded the most respect out of him because they stood up to him.

"Well currently Merlin is currently asking Elaine to marry him and I also know that she will say yes." He got out the necklace he got for Elaine. "I got this for her to put the ring into until we get them to the alter."

Gwen held up a hand to stop him. "While him proposing and her saying yes is all good there is no way in all of Camelot that Uther will ever agree to let them get married."

Arthur smiled and rubbed his hands together, but not with nerves this time.

"That is where the two of you come in."

The three of them huddled together to hatch out a plan.

_**Merlin – am I the only one feeling nervous right now?**_

_**Elaine – oh shhh merlin, he is doing something nice for us.**_

_**Merlin – yeah but why?**_

_**Arthur – Because I'm a nice person.**_

_**Merlin – sure you are. Let me guess being a prat is a disguise then.**_

_**Gwaine – we all know that isn't a disguise Merlin.**_

_**Leon – Remember he is our prince.**_

_**Merlin – your prince you mean.**_

_**Gwen – brother you live in his kingdom, he is your prince.**_

_**Merlin – still is a prat.**_

_**Arthur – I'm right here idiot.**_

_**Merlin – I know. Prat.**_

_**Arthur –idiot.**_

_**Kay – just putting it out there, I'm sure Gwen and Elaine are better on a horse the all of Arthur's knights not just 90% of them.**_

_**SpiritFeather19524 – I agree but I thought I'd boast your knights confidence up a bit.**_

_**Merlin – like they needed boasting.**_

_**Gwen – you're a knight remember brother.**_

_**Merlin – yes but I'm modest.**_

_**Arthur – yes and I'm a donkey.**_

_**Merlin – well you have had donkey ears and sounded like a donkey in the past.**_

_**Gwen – you haven't told me about this.**_

_**Arthur – SHUT UP MERLIN!**_

_**Leon – I'll tell you about it later.**_

_**Arthur – no you won't!**_

_**Gwaine – she will eventually hear about it.**_

_**SpiritFeather19524 – ok that's enough, onto writing the next chapter. **_


	6. plans and manipulation

_**I don't own or have any rights to characters from merlin.**_

Kingly – Chapter six: plans and manipulation

Arthur, Merlin and the others slowly made their way into Tyrida, the capital of Balinor's kingdom. The citizens line the streets, trying to get a look at the legendary knights of Camelot. Arthur and the others waved and smiled at the citizens, as Arthur's regiment looked forward, ignoring the crowd. Arthur and the others knew that Balinor was a ruthless ruler so this was the least they could do for the citizens.

Elaine and Merlin both noticed the secret smirks that Arthur, Gwen and Anna shared with each other; they were up to something and both Merlin and Elaine knew it had something to do with them.

They made their way into the castle where Balinor's nobles met them and welcomed them, showing them to the rooms. Arthur ignored the insult that Balinor gave them by not meeting them himself, as he was lead to the room he would share with Merlin.

Whenever they visited Balinor Arthur and Merlin shared a room, with knights stationed at the door, while Elaine and Gwen shared, again with knights at the door. None of the knights in Arthur's regiment trusted Balinor and it was a feeling shared with Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Elaine and those closest to them.

Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Tristan and Kay made their way to Arthur's and Merlin's room and all sat around the table in the room.

"Ok so what is this plan you are hatching Arthur?" Leon asked, before Merlin could open his mouth. "If you encouraged Merlin to propose to Elaine you must have something planned so they can wed."

Arthur grinned at his friends, glad to get straight to the point. No man in this room liked beating around the bush, preferring to get straight on with business.

Later that night Arthur left his room, where Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Tristan and Kay were drinking to celebrate Elaine saying yes.

Quietly he made his way to Anna's room; his sister and Gwen already waited for him.

"Are they in on the plan?" Anna asked, fiddling with one sleeve of her dress.

"Of course they did. They love annoying Balinor. I swear sometimes they only come this on these visits to find ways to annoy him," Arthur grinned.

"Elaine said do whatever is necessary Arthur, she won't be another prawn to your father," Gwen said softly.

Arthur nodded his grin fading. He had taken Elaine aside the morning after Merlin proposed and told her what their father had planned. She had punched him, in the face, for not telling her what their father had planned. Merlin had comforted her after she had finished screaming at Arthur, who had just stood there, letting her yell.

Merlin, Anna and Gwen all told Elaine that Arthur had something planned so that she could marry Arthur.

"Have you talked to the court magician?" Arthur asked Anna, who nodded.

"Just came from there brother. He said that he would cast a spell to influence the atmosphere and planted a trigger in Balinor to get him to say what we need him to say on Saturday."

Arthur rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait for this to all come together."

"Aren't you nervous for what father will do to you? To Merlin and Elaine?"

Arthur shrugged. "Father will hurt me, not them. He can only hurt me physically. Besides I'm use to physical pain so I'm not afraid."

Gwen put her hand on Arthur's arm, causing him to turn and look at her. "Thank you for going this for my brother Arthur."

Arthur shifted under graze, uncomfortable with the compliment; he felt he should be doing more. "It's the least I could do," he replied, then looked at his sister and Gwen and stood.

"I'll see you lovely ladies in the morning. I left six knights and ale in my room. I don't want the room to be trashed straight off," he grinned, bowing then left the room.

Four days past in which Uther, King Urien, Prince Yvain, Lord Lot, Morgana, Mordred and King Neutres joined them in Tyrida, causing Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Elaine and the knights to go out of their way to avoid Uther, who was still in a bad mood with Arthur about the tavern.

Arthur and Elaine where excited to meet their nephew for the first time, even if they felt that Morgan was too young to be a mother.

The four days were uneventful and when Saturday rolled around Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Tristan and Kay saw neither head nor tail of any of the ladies of Balinor's court, Arthur's sisters or Gwen. They knew all the women would be getting ready for tonight.

Every year Uther through a kingdom wide party for Elaine and Arthur and Balinor was determined to bet him. He had even invited Merlin's and Gwen's grandfather, King Sirius, and told the whole kingdom the celebrations were for Arthur Elaine, Merlin and Gwen, through it was one of the few times he publicly acknowledged that he had sired Merlin and Gwen.

Arthur and Merlin got dressed, both wearing the dagger Morgan had given them, with Arthur wearing his sword, and Merlin his sword from Anna. Their rings of course had never left their finger since Morgawse had given them the ring.

They walked to Gwen's and Elaine's room slowly, picking up Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Tristan and Kay on the way, Arthur's regiment had been given the night off to celebrate the party, except of course the four who were guarding Arthur's, Merlin's, Elaine's and Gwen's rooms.

Arthur shook hands with the two guarding the girls' rooms, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Gwen called, and all seven knights walked into the room.

"You look beautiful," Gwaine informed the women, smirking.

"Gwaine, your out of luck with us, try some other ladies," Elaine laughed, as she kissed Merlin on the cheek then turned to hug her brother.

"I'm sorry," she whisper in his ear.

"I know sister of mine," he replied, just as softly, kissing her cheek, and then he stepped back and offered his arm to Gwen.

"Shall we?" he said, smirking.

"We shall," she linked arms with him and Gwaine and made their way out, as Elaine linked arms with Merlin and Percival.

Merlin woke up groggily then tightened his arms around the person in his arms.

"Good morning love," he said, placing a kiss on the person's head.

"Good morning love," Elaine replied, snuggling closer.

A knock came at the door.

"Are you decent?" Gwen asked the knights and Arthur laughing behind her.

"Give us a minute," Merlin called.

Quickly Merlin and Elaine got dressed then opened the door.

**Merlin and Elaine blush.**

**Arthur - ok gross, that's my sister.**

**Leon - it was your plan.**

**Gwaine - you are such a princess, princess.**

**Arthur - I'M NOT A PRINCESS! And Gwen, Anne and Spiritfeather where in on it too.**

**Anne - don't bring us into it brother. You had the idea to begin with.**

**Spiritfeather - *claps hands gleefully* no I did. **

**Gwen - can we get to the next chapter yet?**

**Percival - Uther isn't going to be happy.**

**Spiritfeather - ok on with the next chapter.**

**Gwen - can some one please comment, it'll make spirit's day.**


End file.
